


角与象牙之门

by alegrias



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Aliens, Dr Nyarlathotep
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alegrias/pseuds/alegrias
Summary: 在这个故事里，博士是个多维度的波形神灵（从某个角度来说）





	角与象牙之门

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gate of Horn and Ivory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/847162) by [Chi-chi-chimaera (gestalt1)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestalt1/pseuds/Chi-chi-chimaera). 

> 很感谢太太给我的授权，我非常喜欢这个故事  
I really loved this story，it is kind that the author allowed me to translate it to Chinese.  
BTW,it is the first time I put translation on AO3, please tell me if something wrong

“伊利法斯(Elephas)!” 当艾米和罗伊走进控制室的时候，博士大声宣布他们下一个目的地。这几天就算以他日常状态来看，博士也有点过于兴奋了，艾米甚至不确定他昨晚有没有睡觉，尽管博士不需要和人类一样多的睡眠时间。  
"梦之月，这就是我们现在所需要的。”  
艾米拨开了眼前垂下的头发，喝了一大口罗伊给她的咖啡。（她醒来时发现罗伊放在她那侧的床头柜上，真是贴心。）  
“我想不会比你上次带我们去的那边沼泽更糟了。”  
“啊，”博士撅着嘴说，“它一年里只有一半的时间是沼泽，我们只是碰巧在雨季登陆，完全是意外，不会再发生了。”  
“那些虫子几乎和我的头一样大，” 艾米说，“幸好我不是那么怕虫子，但罗伊……”  
“嘿！”  
她回头看了自己的丈夫一眼，很明显每个人都应该忘记尖利的惨叫和在泥潭里跌跌撞撞的恶心声音。  
“不，这里没有讨人厌的虫子，”博士保证，他在操纵台上打着转，按下按钮，拉动摇杆，还有其他他驾驶飞船时典型的神秘动作。“Elephas的整个大气层都充满了稀薄的心灵感应气体，他们建立了一个完整的旅游产业：读取客人的梦想和愿望，创造一个幻想世界。只有你想不到的，没有他们做不到的、”  
“这的确听起来很有趣，”罗伊说，“但我们的幻想之旅可能以火山喷发而告终。”  
“胡说！我最近只是有些小失误，但已经全部解决了，等着瞧吧。”  
\----  
可以预见的是，这些失误其实并没有被彻底解决。但这一点并不是立刻显现的。当TARDIS 停止了她的呼呼声，博士打开了门。三人走进了一个繁华的城市，天空是铜色的，建筑物看起来像球茎植物。在艾米的脑海里，她不可避免地认为有点像人类的阴茎。但她转过身来，她在他们身后只看了云彩。她转了一圈，得出一个结论：这个地方是飘拂的，她看不到地面。  
“目前为止我印象深刻，”她说，这让博士看起来有点自满，“但我确定一旦走出这个角落，我们就会撞上一堆麻烦。”  
“你们今天非常悲观。”博士说，“人类就该这样吗？你们今天没有得到足够的黄色太阳光照射吗？”  
“我们只是根据以往的经验进行推断。”罗伊说。  
“胡说，”博士大步走进人群，非常有自信二人会跟上来，他们也的确那么做了。但很快一个大玻璃球挡住了前方的路。其穿着一套半封闭的盔甲，内里充满着漆黑的烟雾。就和这座城市一样，它也飘浮着。“  
“外来者，我们发现你身上有一个五级伪装装置。”  
博士看了看周围——许多物种都会遇到这种情况，他们不能完全确定有人在和他们说话。  
“谁，我吗？”博士说，他从口袋里掏出通灵纸片，“你是说这个?”  
“不，这是一个二级伪装装置，根据某些种族的通讯需要，在持有许可证的情况下被允许使用。你有许可证吗？”  
“我想我们可能登上了错误的月亮，”博士举起双手，做了一个安抚的手势，“这里不是伊利法斯，对吧？”“  
“这里是凯拉斯（Keras），真理之月”  
“好——吧，如果你不介意的话，我们现在就离开……”  
“凯拉斯不允许使用五级伪装装置，”球体严厉地说，“我现在就把它的影响力从你身上移除。”  
“哦，等等，不，”博士说，然后他就像损坏的视频片段或是全息图一样闪烁了一下，一些……非常……奇怪的哦东西出现在他曾经站的地方。艾米盯着，她不知道该作何反应。  
这个东西像是当你看着一面破碎镜子时，太阳投在你视网膜上反光一样。百种色彩，百种形状，百种运动轨迹。看着它在三维空间里移动时，一种诡异的感觉传遍了四肢。艾米觉得每当自己尝试把注意力集中在一个固定的地方时，它就像油一样溜走了，这让她的头很疼。  
“博士？”她不确定地问着空气。  
这个不规则的几何碎片集合体生物以一种复杂的方式在空中旋转，他应该被挂在现代艺术博物馆里。烦恼的情绪在艾米的脑海里变得十分清晰，担忧显得异乎寻常。作为一个所有时间和空间的旅行者，艾米已经有足够的经验辨认出 这是心灵感应了。从前她接近真相，现在她得到真相了。  
“这就像那些吸血鬼鱼一样吗？”她恼怒地说。艾米和罗伊一直都知道博士有许多秘密，尽管他们一起旅行了许多时间，无论是罗伊还是艾米都没有对对博士了解到期盼他们成为博士的一部分。但博士忘记提起这件事有点过分了。  
“你一直都带着感知过滤器，是不是？”  
博士把一种令人难以忍受的尴尬推进了她的脑海。她想知道他现在是否在大声说话，如果是，为什么艾米现在听不到他的声音只感受了情绪。也许和TARDIS.有关，或者是感知过滤器内置的东西？博士也许只是习惯了通过感知过滤器和人类交流。  
他是一个“他”吗？破碎迪斯科球星（broken-disco-ball aliens）人有性别概念吗？为什么他的伪装人类身体有两个心脏？如果你想看起来像一个人类，这无疑是一个设计缺陷。  
“所以，”罗伊说，“这真的很尴尬。”  
气体警察再次提醒他们，“你们因为意外来到了这个世界。这是一个真实的声明，所以对在凯拉斯上的不诚实处罚将暂缓执行。你们可以留在这里——前提是不对该地法律一无所知，不再有其他谎言。心灵感应者可以保留他的伪造装置，只要你在当前轮换周期结束前向政府办公室申请Grid-Reference-Six-Seven-Alpha-Alpha-Open-Place-Of-Social-Meeting表格。”  
它飞走了，让两个人类和一个时间领主单独呆着。  
博士伸出一条之前没有的肢体，捡起了掉在地上的通灵纸片——他的动作完全不遵守物理或者空间法则。博士把它扔给了艾米，对方很轻松地接住了。  
“这个月亮是乐趣的反面，”纸上写着，“反乐趣的，无趣地带，这里很无聊，我也很无聊，你们不觉得无聊吗？我们回TARDIS吧。”  
艾米倾斜纸片让罗伊也能看到，“Rule One,the Doctor always lies， ”她背诵了第一法则，“我打赌这会让你成为该星球（planet）上的头号公敌，嗯？”  
“月亮，它是个月亮。难道苏格兰不教地理吗？”通灵纸片告诉他们，“还有，对，非常犯罪。最好别呆在这儿。否则等我们进了监狱，你俩会对我非常生气。”  
“我想你只是有点害羞和尴尬，因为被我们看到……”艾米含糊地说，指了指博士，“闪闪发光而且尖尖的（pointy and sparkly）。”  
“你们人类都是黏糊糊的而且只有四个维度*，我有这么说过你们吗？”  
“我很确定你以前也说过我们黏糊糊的，”罗伊说，“在我们去Santraginus V的时候，你喝了三杯泛银河系含漱爆破液。 你称呼我们为未进化的无毛猴子而且忘记了四肢是怎么工作的。现在想想，这就有道理了。”  
“不能变形的四肢是设计缺陷，不是吗？不能适应环境和线性时间。”  
博士走向他们，这不仅是会让你小脑因为过度工作而融化的方式，因为它实际上完全不遵守逻辑顺序。博士尖锐的碎片相互拥挤，企图使艾米和罗伊回到返回TARDIS的路线上。艾米屈服了.至少部分原因是她不太想体验人体皮肤接触未经过滤的博士的感觉。  
那可能会非常，非常的奇怪。  
“好吧，”她告诉博士，“但不要以为你把感知过滤器重新打开就万事大吉了，先生。你欠我们一个解释。”  
\----  
“好吧，”博士说，一旦他恢复到他平时的样子，他就开始坐立不安地摆弄着领结。艾米想知道这个小动作是怎么被伪装装置翻译出来的。“我是一个可怕的外星人，存在的维度比你的牙齿还要多，而且我带着感知过滤器，这样我就可以再地球上走来走去不会听到人类在旁边尖叫，没有人呼叫政府，没有人大惊小怪。好的，不错的故事，结束了、”  
“这是合理的，但既然我们不再地球上，为什么还要操心这个？”罗伊问“如果我们能处理到处都都是长相奇怪的外星人的星球，那我们也能和其中一个一起旅行。”  
“也许我只是想表示友好，”博士听起来很委屈，“试着让你们放松。”  
“你不应该只是为了让我们感觉好一点就躲起来。”艾米说，“而且你从来不是喜欢躲躲藏藏的人。看看我们的旅行就知道了：闯入绝密设施和其他宇宙飞船，撞破外星人阴谋。”

“没错，但这不是重点。”用轻率的行为作为一种防御机制是他的天性。但谈及博士的过去，他可以变得非常严肃，艾米现在知道了。“我 不 想 讨 论 这 个。 ”  
在某种程度上，不会有第二次讨论了，但艾米知道最好不要再逼他。这是博士危险的一面。是能让军队燃烧，皇帝和帝国陨落的一面。她和罗伊无意间发现了些非常隐私且致命的秘密，看来只能这样了。  
“好吧，”她轻轻地说，“好吧，那么……伊利法斯怎么办？你答应该我去的，我有好几个梦想想实现。”  
她像罗伊眨了眨眼睛，夸张地调情，就这样，一切有回到了以前的样子。  
\----  
稍后，他经过TARDIS 走廊里的一面镜子，停了一会儿， 凝视着他的倒影，倒影是一个外星人，一个面具，一个他最喜欢物种的不完美的复制品，因为完美是可疑的。但人类的本质是自恋的，对他们来说，拥有里面更大的蓝盒子的 外星人看起来与他们如此相似是不奇怪的。  
他是他们种族的最后一个。  
其他人已经从存在中被抹去，从宇宙中的每个角落里因他发起的行动被抹去。这改变了他。  
看着真是的自己就是看着种族灭绝的丑恶，看着一个战犯，一个杀人狂，一个不该存在的东西。  
你要问他为什么喜欢乔装打扮？


End file.
